federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8002-8120 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2381. *CP - May, 2381 *CP - July, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Concerned about Ping’s warning, TYREENA BROOKE looks up CADENCE MADDIX to discuss the Dominion. Right away, Cadence figures that the alliance the Dominion has is with the Trill, or rather their seedy symbients bent on taking people over. CORBAN MADDIX returns to from work maintaining his new attitude. He is more open/warm with Norbert, as well as Cadence, speaking with enthusiasm about a planned cave diving trip. CORBAN calls JUSTIN GREENE into his office and tells the Ensign he is taking him cave diving for his birthday. Flattered and excited the Ensign gets the vacation plans underway! TYREENA, still concerned about Ping’s warning, seeks out HEIDI THAY and confesses what she knows about the Trill. Heidi, at first, doubts Cadence’s credibility but Tyreena’s certainty makes her question. Second Week Arriving to their hotel in Poland, JUSTIN GREENE and CORBAN MADDIX gets changed for a night on the town. Still trying to get Justin to open up, Corban makes plans on getting him laid. That night, CORBAN brings home a stipper only known by the name “sweetcheeks” while JUSTIN is forced to listen to their ‘mating.’ But, as the Ensign watches, he discovers he is aroused and wishes he was the lady! KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is excited to share a belated birthday party with her husband LOROT ROSS. Getting back to work, he is able to catch up on hi Beta Five project and is more than pleased to start a new life with Kai and his quickly arriving baby. HEIDI THAY has been feeling under the weather, but still manages to tell DENORIAN THAY about Tyreena/Cadence’s weird Trill conspiracy theory. Continuing to feel ill, Heidi has an idea of what it is and confirms she is pregnant with their second child! DENORIAN makes a trip to Wisconsin to visit with CADENCE and tell her the news of his expecting son. While there, he attempts to address her Trill/Symbient security concerns but she is too convinced. TYREENA BROOKE starts making preparations for her trial when she contacts VYLIN ANDICI who recommends she enter a plea bargain and service some time in the hopes of bettering her peoples connection to the Federation. CATHSACH is now on Earth, making sure the kids are safe with AMITY LIU. Two talk about the overwhelming burdens of that many kids and a wife who is unstable, neither knowing a solution. Third Week Getting into the cave diving, CORBAN MADDIX and JUSTIN GREENE settle into basecamp for the night. They talk about the fun ahead of them and Justin begins to show his discomfort with his revelations about Captain Maddix. Arriving to the second base camp for the night, JUSTIN and CORBAN set up camp in the same tent. While Corban is sleeping, Justin gets aroused and makes an attempt to kiss him – the Zaldan unawares! The next evening, JUSTIN starts to get bolder with CORBAN and finally confesses that he is homosexual. The Captain is enraged, punching the Ensign several times after spouting several prejudice comments. In the morning, CORBAN and JUSTIN set off again, this time not talking. But, nearly done their dive trip, Maddix learns they have holes in their tanks. Losing air, they speed up and manage to get to safety, yet not before Corban has to get some mouth-to-mouth! CADENCE MADDIX is out with NORBERT MADDIX at a deli when he starts to act up. A normally nice afternoon out turns wrong when Norbert gets aggressive and bites her, eating the salad before throwing it up and passing out. NORBERT is brought to the hospital and a fellow Caitian, Dr. TRR’NP explains to CADENCE that is was arsenic, but that Caitians are generally immune. Angered and suspicious, CADENCEA goes back to the deli and runs into CATHASACH UNA. Blaming him for a symbient conspiracy, the Trillis flabbergasted when she insults his symbient. CATHASACH is outraged at the things Cadence said to him and vents to KATAL UNA. She tries to make him feel better by fighting, but when she hits him with a lamp he stops the encounter. Back in the hospital, CADENCE gets some updates from Dr. TRR’NP who gives his advice as a Caitian to the Terran mother. The explains some background information, educational knowhow as well as confessing a Caitian has a rather short life span. HEIDI THAY is excited to get the Ping autopsy started, approaching ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to conduct it. The Lt. Commander does not act as she thinks when he is more hesitant, agreeing to let her know by morning. CORBAN gets home to Wisconsin, ranting to CADENCE about his trip and discovery that Justin is gay. To reconfirm to himself that he is manly, Corban uses his wife to forget his woes! Fourth Week Concerned about his wife and other work related issues, CATHSACH UNA visits with his old friend OWEN PARIS. They talk about their jobs before Cathasach inquires about coming over for dinner. JUSTIN GREENE is worried about his job with Captain Maddix and his decision to tell the man his orientation. Calling ANNALISE SAVOI, he explains his predicament and she offers to come to Earth. On Earth themselves, CONNOR ROSLIN and MARIAME LOMAX decide that they are going to take a couple of days for vacation before getting to her work with Katal Una. CATHASACH returns home, wishing to talk his wife into marriage counselling. KATAL UNA is, at first, hesitant, but after thinking Cath was going to walk out, she agrees. JUSTIN makes the choice to resign from his position, heading to the Maddix residence, getting CADENCE MADDIX instead. She convinces him to not resign just yet and to be more tolerant of Maddix’s issues. Still on vacation, MARI and CONNOR are sunning on the beach when they get into talking about baby names. Excited about the idea of having a child, they go to their hotel and get busy making them! Near the end, Connor proposes and they head to Vegas! Now married, CONNOR and MARIAME ROSLIN talk about their life together, including leaving Connor behind if he were to go to the mUniverse, as well as his decision to steal a wedding ring for her! (June 28, 2381). TYREENA BROOKE goes to see VYLIN ANDICI to see what her punishment is going to be. She is disappointed to hear she will be in a penal colony for a month, but takes it, also hearing she won’t be an ambassador anymore once she is out. CADENCE is surprised to see a communication from RAZI SEN on the station. Accepting, she tells the woman she just wanted to be nice (but in reality wanted to flush out the evil symbient). The women start talking about their babies and kids hoping to have a play date. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on the planet after a rescue by Thet, TYLAR POLREN and TARA SOLIS are exhausted. Resting in a refugee camp, they are greeted by AVARIN INDUS who secures their legal issues, as well as allows them to stay in his home until the Kai’s shuttle arrives. While still on Prime, Polren is asked to sign an agreement to not pursue anything else into Tara’s past and he agrees. THREE S’HARIEN has a night terror, dreaming that the borg came to assimilate her family. KEHAL S’HARIEN is supportive to her needs, offering a massage and something more ;) MERIK EVEK is at the Damar’s to ask for Olympic sponsorship money when he notices that KALILI MUNROE has fallen into the deep end of the pool and needs help. Putting his lifeguard certification to the test he saves her, allowing him to convince QUESTA MUNROE that she should fund his endeavours. ASHTA INDUS is able to say her goodbyes to TARA, talking to the girl about her husband and his incident on Earth. They make good to be friends and both are grateful to have met the other. THET JASAD is on Prime, sent to being KEHAL to look over some captured Romulans who are in the rebellion, but not before the pair exchange racist insults back and forth. Unposted but will be referenced in next week, GWENI DAMAR gives birth to the twins, Aarix Damar and Yorkin Damar, after receiving news that her mother, Miriam Korinas has passed away since being in a coma after the Romulan attacks (June 07, 2381). Second Week Still stuck on Cardassia, KEHAL S’HARIEN makes his rounds to the rebel troops being held in a community. Fellow officer SHIARRAEL DHARVANEK is there and shares in the Captain’s plans to kill the patriots in the group (as well as a mutual attraction). Going back to see SHIARRAEL, KEHAL is confronted with blossoming attraction, but attempts to keep things professional, surprised to see that his wife, THREE S’HARIEN had caught them. Later, THREE expresses her jealously and other issues surrounding women and her husband. To stake her claim, she is able to manhandle KEHAL in hopes of keeping his attention on her. Shortly after making up with his wife KEHAL goes back to the compound to help with the assassinations of the Patiots. Afterwards, he and SHIARRAEL celebrate in the showers but are interrupted before they are able to have sex ;) In the Damar home, QUESTA DAMAR checks up with GWENI DAMAR who is back from the hospital and finally not sedated. She is rather upset about the passing of her mother, the premature twins and her husbands injury, but the women stay strong. Third Week Receiving a call, YORKIN KORINAS is pleased to see that OZARA BERN is checking in with her latest mission. It is revealed that SHIVHARA ILOANN’N was really the Legate undercover and now they have the taped confession they can advance their plans. QUESTA DAMAR is out for lunch with ASHTA INDUS, pleased to hear that the young girl is pregnant. Ashta continues on, filling Questa in with her good deeds concerning Tara Solis. QUESTA visits with KEHAL S’HARIEN in hopes of ending the Romulan war. She explains to him that Valtak has been captured and reveals plan guaranteed to work if he accepts blame for the original Praetor’s death. KEHAL agrees to the presented deal, approaching THREE S’HARIEN and informing her of the detail. She is pleased they are going home and can’t wait to be on Romulus again. DAYIN LETHO is feeling in the dumps when he is transferred again from Legate Bern’s offices and cannot get a hold of her. He goes to RAYLON EVEK to apologize for his behaviour whenhis friend came out of the closet prompting the best friends to make up ;) En route to Cardassia, KEHAL gives an address to all nations, confessing he was the assassin of Praetor T’Kassus, as well as pointing to Aren Valtak as the mastermind behind a Patrio conspiracy to start a war with the Cardassians/Federation. Kehal declares himself temporary Praetor until elections can be held in December, as well as prompting an end to the war. Fourth Week With the airing of Praetor S’Harien’s speech, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR talk about what this involves for them and the next steps. Unaware of their audience, LALI MUNROE, TOREL DAMAR, KEGEN DAMAR, MINIYA MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE all get together in an imaginary mission against the incu’Bator’s to rescues their sibling twins which they have not yet seen. But, they are foiled by the guards (aka Bators) when alarms go off. RHEA SANTI (mOZARA BRIK) is on Cardassia at a military base for refugees when she meets MICUS KUSSEK. She lures him in with her made up troubles, getting an invitation back to his place! ASHTA INDUS is excited to talk about her honeymoon with AVARIN INDUS. She is hesitant at first because of the war, but he agrees once things settle down and before she goes to school. Bajor Plots Second Week SOLIS BRIN seeks out PASHU EISHA to tell him about her engagement and asks him to reside over the wedding. He politely refuses but offers to get and TARA SOLIS a new house. Later, TYLAR POLREN speaks with EISHA, apologizing for his behaviour in the past. The Kai admits he would preside if Polren was comfortable. CONNOR ROSLIN brings up a conversation about getting the things he wants with MARIME LOMAX. He explains he wishes to travel more, as well as considers children a real possibility. POLREN decides to see TARA and how she is doing, used to her schedule being rather early. He talks to her about Bajoran names, history and her mothers choices in men before presenting her with another stuffed toy. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week We see a catch up post with KEIKO ISHAKAWA and SHAWN MUNROE who talk about their relationship and where it is heading. Shawn invites her to Vylin’s wedding and Keiko decides it is time to tell the family of their dating. KEIKO gets on the communications and talks to BARBARA MUNROE. The older woman is shocked, as usual, but then agrees Keiko is the kind of woman Shawn needs to put him in place. T’POK is in the Una Residence looking after Katal when EVA DHOW comes back to the quarters. Wishing to assist her in feeling better, he initiates a meditative state urged on by her babies psionic abilities inherited from Kitaan. CATHASACH UNA is back on the station after his business trip and is greeted by T’POK who shares some concerns over the mental health of Katal. Sparked by jealously, Cath warns T’Pok to stay away but receives subtle threats in return. In need of a distraction, CATHSACH arrives home, greeting his children and KATAL UNA. She fills him in on the goings-on, indicating that the twins are ready to come home, but she wanted to wait until he got home. Prompted by her husband and Dr. Bashir, KATAL arrives to a new counselling session given by ANNALISE SAVOI. Having just finished chatting with her sister MARGIANNE SAVOI, Anna is able to fit Katal in. Worried of the woman’s postpartum depression, she recommends Katal see a Douma. SOLIS BRIN eagerly awaits the return of POLREN and TARA. Upon them seeing each other, there is an emotional high, bolstered by Brin’s proposal to marriage to the doctor. CATHSACH returns back from work only to find UNA-KORAN JATAR unconscious by his bed and KATAL out from sedatives. He calls JULIAN BASHIR and everything is fine but this incident makes him wonder if T’Pok was right about his wife being a danger. Second Week Concerned about his wife’s behaviour and her neglect of children, CATHASACH UNA speaks with ANNALISE SAVOI in hopes of getting more information. She is unable to reveal too much bur tells him she may need the help of a midwife. Taking the threat seriously enough, CATHSACH steals KATAL UNA away in a shuttle, along with the kids. She wakes and tempers flare when she attempts to turn the shuttle around. Prompting her husband to hit her, this is the beginning of some more violent than usual intercourse ;)! Still en route, KATAL and CATHASACH have a chance to talk one-on-one. She is getting used to the twins, but confesses she is getting her tubes tied and Cath should get a vasectomy. There seems to be no rest for CATHSACH as she finds himself in a dream about KATAL/T’POK leaving him after having an adulterous affair resulting in a baby. T’POK conducts a security meeting with RAZI SEN to implement a new indictment process against the five suspected Syndicate Captains on the station/Bajor. They list them all, included in them, Varren Zaide. BRIN is on the station to have a check up with the baby, making the time to see EBEN DORR for dinner. He surprises her with a marriage proposal, but things go sour when she turns him down as she already agreed to marry Polren. SHAWN extends an invitation out to EVA DHOW for dinner, ensuring that she is able to have the social support she needs while her husband is missing. Back on Bajor, MARI tells CONNOR that now is his chance to explore because she has been asked by Ensign Savoi to tend to Katal Una on Earth as her midwife - He is weary but agrees. Fourth Week Wishing to clear up some issues, EBEN DORR goes to TYLAR POLREN to talk about Nerys and the girls custody. The Bajoran man isn’t having any of it, threatening to get custody of the unborn girl, which gets Eben in a fury with promises to retaliate. EBEN, concerned about Polren, goes to BRIN and talks to her about the child. They work out a joint deal where she lives on the station for 6 months and he stays on Bajor for 6, as well as having the baby no DS9. BRIN gets back to Bajor and decides to hit up PASHU EISHA for some sex. Coming on more aggressive than usual, the Kai is hesitant, but in the end the couple end up being intimate. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Wishing to see about the new Aide, mERON BERN makes a visit with mONEL BROSAN. The two seem to play a battle of mind games with the other and note they are a reasonable match. When Eron attempts to stab Onel and is thwarted he leaves in a rage. Ranting in his quarters, mERON is greeted by mCYDJA DAMAR who tries to calm him but offering her services. Instead, he is outraged to learn that mOzara Brik is no longer on the station. Needing someone to take out his anger on, mERON finally seeks out the El Aurians, prompting JURETOH STAITION to prove the Dhow is any good or more of his men will die. JURETOH sets to work, getting KITAAN DHOW into position and tests his abilities with the borg-like aliens was posted out of order - #7995. Keeping up with his mission, mERON calls mCYDJA to his office where he hands her a mission to bring his daughter back and kill mOzara. She agrees and gets a ship and mDanan to go with her. JURETOH finds that his time is up and brings mERON in for a display. KITAAN is able to use the Diatahb to attack some of the Cardassians but gets shot in the leg for his troubles. Fourth Week On their way back from Cardassian mJORGU DANAN is getting rather drunk, to the irritation of mCYDJA DAMAR. She confronts him explaining that he will be in trouble but him and his crew make advances, getting no where through her locked bedroom door. Upon getting to the station, mCYDJA reveals to mERON BERN that she wasn’t able to find mOzara. He is outraged, sending her to mBrosan to find out more information. mCYDJA gets to mONEL BROSAN’s quarters, approaching him in a more subtle manner than most. Convincing him that she just wants to be happy, he makes a deal that if she doesn’t kill mOzara he’ll tell her, explaining she could be in their Mirror Universe. Romulan Plots Fourth Week En route to Romulus, KEHAL S’HARIEN is visited by THREE S’HARIEN who inquires with him about having a marriage ceremony once things settle. Showing little interest in it aside from her wishes he agrees. OZARA(SHIVHARA ILOANN’N) is on her way back from her mission when she has some time to think about her missed anniversary. She thinks back to special moments in her life including when her met Eron, their first kiss, marriage and Celar. #06 June, 2381 2381 #06 2381 #06